Gypsum boards are well known. Gypsum boards used as ceilings have the disadvantage to sag down to some extent when the boards are fixed to supporting members at the sides of the board.
Typically the distance between the axes of such support members (also referred to as span length) is limited to 625 mm, because gypsum boards tend to sag too much when this span length is larger.